I Want to Hold Your Hand
by beatles.forever
Summary: Chapter 3 up! Something: "But I would have been pissed as hell if Finn got to do this song with you instead of me," he muttered in her ear.
1. I Want to Hold Your Hand

**This is my first fanfic, I hope you guys like it! I'm kind of a Beatles freak (ask my sister, she hates it) and I got the idea for this story from listening to "I Want to Hold Your Hand."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Mark Salling would be the male lead in Glee club. But since that's not happening... :( I also don't own the Beatles or "I Want to Hold Your Hand." That makes me pretty sad, too...**

_And when I touch you, I feel happy inside_

_It's such a feeling that my love, I can't hide_

Noah Puckerman looked across the choir room to where Rachel Berry stood by the piano. She had one slim hand laying on the glossy black surface and another resting by her side. She leaned down over Kurt, who was sitting at the piano, to look closer at the music. He watched, entranced, as her shiny brown hair fell in her face and she raised a hand to push it out of the way impatiently. He was so focused on Rachel that he didn't notice Mike coming up next to him.

"Dude! Hello, earth to Puck!"

Puck jerked out of his trance. "What?"

Mike started asking him a question about some play from football practice yesterday, but Puck wasn't really listening. He was still staring at Rachel, who had started singing softly along with the piano and Kurt.

"Puck? Man, are you even listening to me?" Mike was trying to get Puck's attention again.

"No." Puck kept staring at Rachel. Mike followed his gaze and nodded knowingly. Then he walked over to Mercedes and Brittany and started talking to them in a low voice, leaving Puck to his thoughts.

Puck heard Rachel laugh, thinking it was the prettiest sound in the world. Not that he would admit that to anyone, guys like him didn't say things like that. He had to maintain his badass reputation somehow.

Rachel's hands flew as she gesticulated along with something she was saying. Puck imagined walking up to her and putting his hands over hers to stop the movement. He imagined how her small hands would fit exactly against his larger ones, and the way his calloused thumb, rough from playing the guitar, would rub against the soft skin of her palm. The thought of touching Rachel's hand caused a excited, swooping feeling in the pit of his stomach, which was weird. Noah Puckerman didn't get excited about holding someone's hand.

Mr. Schuester started to speak. "Okay guys, ready to get started?" The Gleeks started assembling in front of him, some sitting and some standing. "We need to practice _Somebody to Love_ again for the concert next week. Finn's out sick today, so do you think you can handle lead vocals along with Rachel today, Puck? I'll stand in for you."

Puck nodded in agreement and everyone took their places for the familiar choreography. Whenever Puck brushed against Rachel in the number, or they had to do some partner dancing that was usually Finn's job, he got that same swooping feeling low in his stomach. When the song was over, everybody clapped, and Mr. Schue congratulated them all, saying they were set for the concert.

At that moment, as Rachel leaned over and grasped the strap to her bag with her small hand, he knew what he had to do. The rest of Glee club watched, shocked, as Noah Puckerman walked over to Rachel Perry and slipped his hand into hers. As his hand touched hers, Puck felt happier than he had in a long time. Standing there, holding Rachel's hand, it was as if all the baby drama had never happened. It was as if his life was perfect, and he knew if he kept holding her hand, it always would be.

Rachel looked up at him with the shocked expression that everyone in the room was wearing, except for Mike, Mercedes, and Brittany.

"I've wanted to do that all afternoon," Puck murmured under his breath. But they couldn't have this discussion here, not with all of Glee club watching. Keeping hold of her hand, he pulled her gently out the door into the hallway. As he shut the door, faint cheering sounded through it.

"What's going on, Noah?" Rachel Berry was the only person he let call him Noah, apart from his mom.

"Rachel, I..." He trailed off.

Rachel looked at him with wide eyes. "You called me Rachel."

"Yeah, I guess I did." There was only one thing he could think to do now. He used the hand that wasn't firmly clasped in hers to lift her chin up, and then he pressed his lips to hers.

When they broke apart, he stared into her dark brown eyes. "I've been wanting to do that for even longer."

Rachel couldn't think of anything to say, instead she got lost in his hazel eyes, noticing specks of green in them that she had never seen before.

"Rachel Berry, speechless? I didn't think that was possible!" Puck smirked his trademark smirk.

"Shut up!" She smacked him playfully with her free hand.

"But that's not my point. Rachel, I was wondering if... Well, if you would..." Puck couldn't figure out how to word what he was thinking. Every way he phrased it in his head sounded stupid and cheesy.

"Noah Puckerman, without a smooth pick up line? I didn't think that was possible!" It was her turn to tease him.

Puck glared at her playfully.

"Noah, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" He nodded, looking at the ground.

"Would you?"

"I would love to."

Puck pressed his lips to hers once more, wrapping his arms around her small body. They broke apart and he slipped his hand into hers once more.

"Can I give you a ride home?" She nodded in ascent.

Puck grinned and led her out the door into the parking lot, their hands still intertwined.

**I hope you liked it! You have no idea how long it took to write... Oh if you have time, my sister is much better than me, so if you're in the mood for some hilarious Twilight fanfics, you should check her out, especially her new one, Winter Madness. Her pen name is Love is a strange thing. **

**Reviews are love! For right now, it's a oneshot, but I could keep going! Tell me if I should in your review!! *wink wink, nudge nudge* ;)**


	2. Run For Your Life

**So I finally got around to writing another chapter! But come on guys, 4 reviews? You can do better than that! Reviews make me really really happy, so keep it coming!**

**In all the reviews, people said they wanted me to keep going with this story. I've decided to keep writing pretty much unrelated one-shots based on different Beatles songs. But, from what I've read on fanfiction, a lot of the time, the one-shots start to become more like a story. So, we'll see what happens...******

Btw, the last chapter took place after sectionals, and Quinn and Finn are friends, kind-of, but Finn is still mad about babygate, and won't speak to Puck. I'm just going to keep all my one-shots all in that kind of universe, unless I say something different. Anyway, this one-shot in based on "Run For Your Life" and if you haven't ever heard that song, you should youtube it or something because it's not a very well known Beatles song and it might be kindof important for the story

Oh yeah, Disclaimer: Wait, wait, just checking... Nope, I don't own anything.****

_You better run for your life if you can, little girl  
Hide your head in the sand, little girl  
Catch you with another man  
That's the end, little girl_

It all started with the makeover.

Quinn, Brittany, and Santana wanted to give Rachel a "new look." Now that she was dating Puck, the two Cheerios and the one former Cheerio were becoming more like friends to Rachel. They even recruited Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt to help convince Rachel to let them have their way. But Rachel wasn't having any of it.

"Even if I am Noah's girlfriend now, that doesn't mean I have to change my appearance for him. I think I look perfectly fine in the clothes I wear, and Noah likes them. Personally, I find the way modern-day America is centered around appearances completely, horribly wrong. Just because I don't wear jeans and a t-shirt to school every day, do I have to be completely eviscerated from McKinley High's social circles? Also, changing one's appearance for a boy is completely immoral and degrading!"

Her fellow Gleeks had different responses to that speech.

"But sweetie, you dress like my grandmother," Kurt said sympathetically with Quinn nodding beside him.

"Girl, if you don't do this, I will steal every future solo right out of your hands," Mercedes threatened.

"Puck will be all over you if you do this. You might actually get some," Santana scoffed. Rachel looked like she was about to jump into another speech at her words, but Tina spoke instead.

"Please, Rachel?" she looked at Rachel with big, pleading eyes, and Rachel almost cracked. But then Brittany spoke.

"What's degrading? But I have good grades!" Everyone rolled their eyes at Brittany, and Kurt patted her on the shoulder.

"No! I will not be subjected to something as stupid and juvenile as a makeover!" Rachel flounced out of the room, letting the door slam behind her.

Brittany looked after her quizzically. "What?"

Kurt leaned in to murmur in her ear, "She won't do it."

---

Team Makeover, as they, or rather, Kurt, had dubbed themselves, found Puck and Rachel at Rachel's locker before school the next day. The surrounded her, edging Puck farther away from his girlfriend. On a secret signal from Kurt, who was taking this very seriously, they all started pleading with Rachel about the makeover. Mercedes was careful to bring up the solos, just as Rachel was about to crack. Then, Tina pulled out the puppy dog eyes, and Rachel melted.

"Fine. But you better not do anything too drastic or else I'll..." That was all Puck heard as the group of Gleeks dragged his girlfriend off into the girl's bathrooms. Quinn hung back to close Rachel's locker and was about to go join the bathroom party when Puck's big hand enclosed around her tiny wrist.

"Puck, what-"

"What have you done to Berry?" Puck asked, shooting a glare at Quinn.

"Nothing, nothing," she replied in a sing-song voice.

"Quinn, I was about to take Berry in to an empty classroom, seeing as we both got to school early today, so I'm going to repeat myself. What have you done to my girlfriend?" Puck was pretty pissed that he was missing a pre-school makeout session with Rachel. They made the rest of the day seem so much better.

"Well, I can't tell you. Girl secrecy code," Quinn shot back, her eyes flashing.

"Rachel tells me everything, so I'll just ask her." Puck made his was towards the girl's bathroom. It's not like he had never been in there before.

"No!" Quinn shot in front of him, blocking the door. Puck wasn't one to push girls, especially girls who are pregnant with his kid, so he backed up a step. He took her by the shoulders and looked at her, hard.

"Tell me, or else the secret becomes more widespread than just Glee club." The threat was completely empty, because Puck didn't want to kill his reputation at McKinley, but Quinn balked.

"Fine," she said, shrugging out of his grasp. "We're giving Rachel a makeover." Quinn prepared herself for Puck to yell at her and insist she stopped immediately, but he just looked confused.

"Why? She always looks fine," Puck liked her short skirts and knee socks. They showed off her rockin' legs, and she didn't know this, but whenever she flounced around in them, he got a pretty nice view. He sometimes made her mad just so she would flounce out of the room. Most of the other guys at McKinley didn't really go for the dirty schoolgirl thing like he did, so he didn't have to see other guys checking her out in the hallways.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "She dresses like my grandmother. Plus, she has to deal with girls all over you, all the time. It's time the roles were reversed, don't you think?" She left Puck to think about that, and headed into the girl's bathroom to help.

---

The next morning, Rachel looked completely different. The Glee girls and Kurt had spent the night at Rachel's that night, so they could get her ready for the next day. They also told Puck to wait for her at his locker, instead of his usual routine of picking her up for school.

The Gleeks woke Rachel up super early to begin the makeover. When it was time to leave for school, Rachel looked completely different. Her friends wouldn't let her look in the mirror, so she just had to trust them when they said she looked amazing.

She did. When Puck saw her walking up to him, his jaw dropped. She was wearing super tight skinny jeans, and the sky-high stilettos she wore with them made her legs seem miles long. Her hair was curled and her eye makeup was dark and smoky. She had on some kind of off the shoulder top that made her boobs look great, but Puck didn't really notice that. His eyes were glued on her legs, which seemed to go on forever as she made her way closer to him.

"How do I look?" Rachel asked in a sultry voice, looking at him through long lashes.

Puck placed his hands on her tiny waist, pulling her to him. "Well, I don't know..." he teased her.

She looked shocked. "Hey, I went through torture for this. I was doing it for you! Quinn and Santana promised you would like it-"

He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. "You look hot," he murmured when they pulled apart. She smiled, pleased, and he pulled her into the closest empty classroom.

But, what Puck hadn't noticed was that he wasn't the only one who thought so.

---

During the day, Puck started to notice the comments and the looks in the hallways. Rachel did too, but she just blushed and kept walking. All the males at McKinley High started seeing Rachel differently.

There were whispers of "Man, look at the legs on Berry!" and "Dude, have you seen Berry's ass today?" and "Damn, who knew Puckerman had it so good! I'd tap that anytime."

That last comment threatened to throw him over the line, and he lunged at the guy, ready to give him a facial with his fists. Luckily for the guy, Mike and Matt held him back, saying that Rachel wouldn't want him fighting. Instead, he pulled Rachel closer to him, marking his territory.

"Noah, although it is very sweet of you to feel the need to stand up for me, it really isn't necessary. I can fend for myself." Rachel looked like she couldn't understand why the comments were so bad.

All three boys looked at her in astonishment. Rachel Berry stood at about 5'5" in the high heels, and she was not strong at all. Sometimes, Puck made it look like her playful slaps and punches hurt, but they really didn't. The idea that she could stand up for herself to a over six foot tall football player was laughable.

"Right, you just keep thinking that, Rachel," Mike said sarcastically. Rachel looked offended.

"Come on, Rach," Puck said, "Keep an eye on them," he muttered under his breath to Mike and Matt. Then he practically dragged Rachel into the cafeteria.

Finn waved them over to the Glee table after they had picked up their lunches. He glared at Puck for a moment before smiling at Rachel. Finn hadn't seen Rachel all day, and he did a double take at her appearance.

"Wow, Rachel, you look nice," he said, earning a glare from Puck and a smile from Rachel.

"Thank you, Finn."

She sat down next to him, and Puck sat on her other side, pulling her chair closer to him with his foot as he sat down. She didn't need to be any closer to Finn than she had to. Lunch progressed, with a few boys stopping by the table to talk to Rachel. She continued her conversation with Finn, pretty much ignoring Puck. Puck traced small circles on her back, and then moved to playing with her hair, trying to get her attention.

Puck started to get more and more jealous of the way his former best friend was hogging his girlfriend. Not to mention the fact that said girlfriend used to have a crush on said former best friend. It was not until he saw Finn's eyes travel up and down Rachel's body, thoroughly checking her out, did a greenish red film erupt on his vision. Puck realized that Finn was no longer dating Quinn, and he stood up abruptly.

"Rach, we have to go." He grabbed her arm and pulled her from the cafeteria.

"Noah, what is your problem?" They were in the hallway now, and she pulled her arm from his grip.

"Really? You need to ask?" Puck was surprised she hadn't figured it out already.

"I was having a lovely lunch, and suddenly you go all crazy and force me out of the room! Seeing as that is not normal behavior for you, I do feel the need to ask what your problem is!" Her voice got louder and louder with each word, and they were lucky the hallway was empty.

But all Puck heard was 'lovely lunch', which was enough to drive him mad. "You were having a 'lovely lunch' talking to Finn? You're supposed to have a 'lovely lunch' talking to me. That's what my problem is!" he yelled

Rachel looked taken aback. She didn't think Noah could actually be jealous. She took a step closer to him and laid a hand on his arm. "I'm not in love with Finn. I'm in love with you." Wait. Had she just said she was in love with him?

He looked at her in surprise. "You're in love with me?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"I've been in love with you for a long time," he said, staring into her eyes.

"So you really shouldn't be jealous of Finn. Or anyone else that looks at me. Because you know I love you."

"I love you, too," he murmured, pulling her close. "And while you do look smokin' hot today, I like the skirts and socks better. Because you still look like a hot piece of ass in them, not everyone thinks so." He winked at her.

She smiled a sultry smile and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Then she turned, flipping her hair across his face so he could catch a whiff of the strawberry-mint shampoo that she knew he loved, and walked into the closest empty classroom, swaying her hips as she went.

It took Puck a minute to realize that class didn't start for another twenty minutes, and she didn't even have a class in that room. Then he followed her.

---

The next day, Rachel Berry was back in short skirts and knee socks, so Noah Puckerman wouldn't have to beat anyone up for her. Because no matter what she said, she couldn't stand up for herself.

**Hope you liked it! We've got two days off school this week, so I might update soon! But it does take me all afternoon to write something like this. I kept on getting distracted. (Thank the Beatles Rock Band).******

Thank you so much for the reviews. You should see me when I read them, I'm so happy! Anyway, review, review, review!!


	3. Something

**Hey guys, inspiration hit! So I'm updating again. :) **

**This one's based on "Something". There isn't much plot, it's basically fluff, but I love Puckleberry fluff, so I had to write it.**

**Disclaimer: I wish...**

_Something in the way she moves_

_Attracts me like no other lover_

"Noah Puckerman, are you even listening to me?" Rachel Berry was talking about a musical she had watched in the past week, to her almost asleep boyfriend.

Puck's head jerked up. "Huh, wha-" He was cut off by a small hand slapping him on the arm.

"Apparently not!" Rachel stood up and flounced off to sit with Tina and Artie, and Puck watched her go, thinking about how this mistake really decreased his chances of getting lucky tonight after Glee.

Puck couldn't help but watch as her body moved slightly as she breathed, or how she leaned into the conversation to make a point. When Mr. Schuester came in to begin rehearsal, Rachel raised her hand.

"Mr. Schuester, I have prepared a meaningful song that I believe speaks well to a troubled high school student who is..."

Puck had heard the spiel before, seeing as she had practiced the speech as well as the song on him, so he tuned her out skillfully. Mr. Schue let her stand up because he would never hear the end of it if he didn't, and she addressed the band for a moment before beginning.

She began to sing, and although her voice sounded beautiful, as it always did, Puck was transfixed by the way she was moving around the choir room. She must have added some choreography since she had practiced it for him two night ago, and he enjoyed that much more than the song.

Rachel finished, and everyone clapped, with Mr. Schue coming up to congratulate her before nudging her back to her seat. Apparently, he had something planned for today that didn't involve the petite diva belting it out all by herself, and he opened his mouth to begin.

"Okay guys, I picked out a song for us to perform today that's a little different from some of the songs we usually do. Actually, I'm surprised we haven't ventured into this group's songs, seeing as they are considered one of the most popular groups of all time. Well, we kind of have, but that's beside the point." By this time, all the Gleeks were looking at each other, confused. The wheels in Rachel's head were already turning, as she tried to figure out who Mr. Schue was talking about.

"Here's the music, and we're learning the choreography today. I want you all to practice tonight, and we'll perform tomorrow in the auditorium. And Finn, I gave the lead to Puck because it's just a little low for you. It'll be a duet between Rachel and Puck." Mr. Schue passed out the sheet music then, and they started to practice.

Puck knew Rachel was mad at him, but he also knew that she wouldn't be for long after he sang this song with her.

---

The next day, Glee club met in the auditorium to perform their new song.

Rachel was bouncing on the balls of her feet, excitement in her eyes. "I think that this song is the epitome of a love song! I'm very much looking forward to performing it with Puck, as it will be more advantageous for our chemistry. Not that I would have minded performing it with Finn, but it might have been a little awkward when Puck hauled off and punched him afterwards," she said matter-of-factly.

"Rach, I say this as a supportive boyfriend. No on is listening to you." And he was right. All the other Gleeks were almost as good as him at tuning Rachel out. "But I would have been pissed as hell if Finn got to do this song with you instead of me," he muttered in her ear.

Come on, lovebirds! We've got a song to do!" Kurt yelled from where he was already on stage with the rest of the club. Puck and Rachel broke apart and climbed on stage, where they took their places next to each other.

Puck took Rachel's hand at the familiar opening, and she walked in a circle around him. Then he opened his mouth and began to sing.

_Something in the way she moves_

Rachel harmonized with him for the next line

_Attracts me like no other lover_

She was across the stage from him now, her eyes still locked in his. He stared at her, mesmerized.

Puck sang on his own now.

_Something in the way she woos me_

_I don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe and how_

Rachel was back at his side, with the rest of Glee club behind them on the risers, dancing with their partners, and chiming in with 'oohs' and harmonies from time to time. The song was basically a ballad between Puck and Rachel. Rachel slipped her hand into his as he sang.

_Somewhere in her smile she knows_

Rachel sang with him again.

_That I don't need no other lover_

He spun her in a circle, his eyes boring into hers, before singing again.

_Something in her style that shows me_

_I don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe and how_

Rachel prepared herself to sing her hardest with Puck during the bridge to the song.

_You're asking me, will my love grow_

_I don't know, I don't know_

_You stick around now it may show_

_I don't know, I don't know_

Artie started on the electric guitar solo, and Puck pulled Rachel into a slow, provocative dance. Rachel was pushed up against him, and Puck tried to pull her closer to him. As the solo ended, Puck let go of her unwillingly, trying to show that in his movements, and the two ended their sensual dance.

Puck began the final verse.

_Something in the way she knows_

_And all I have to do is think of her_

_Something in the things she shows me_

Rachel had walked away from him again, as he walked away from her, but they both started back towards each other as Puck sang the last two lines of the song.

_Don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe and how_

Puck pulled Rachel to him as he sang the last word, and she slipped her arms around his neck, staring into his eyes. The applause began, and he bent over to kiss her softly.

"Guys, that was amazing! The chemistry between Rachel and Puck was incredible!" Mr. Schue said, coming up to onto the stage. "I think we have our ballad for Regionals!"

The Glee club cheered, and the applause started again. But Puck and Rachel seemed to have no idea what was going on. They were still lost in each other's eyes.

Kurt smirked, and then pushed the rest of the Gleeks out of the auditorium.

"Like I said, I would have been pissed if Finn had gotten to do that song with my girl," Puck growled in her ear.

Rachel smiled flirtatiously and walked over to the grand piano, sitting on top of it. Puck followed her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her head was a little higher than his, so she bent to kiss him this time.

Puck had the feeling they wouldn't be leaving for a while.

**Sorry for the wait! I started this almost right after I posted chapter 2, but then I got distracted...**

**I didn't actually mean to have any Beatles songs actually in the stories, but this kind of just happened. **

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Hope you liked it! xoxo **


End file.
